pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG018: Once More into the Unown
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis Red, Green and Blue go to the Trainer Tower with Mewtwo by their side. Mewtwo manages to defeat the Unown and save the group from being captured, after falling into a trap. Inside the tower, Blue and Green find their family, who has been captured, as well as the tower's system, which has held them captive. Chapter Plot Mewtwo simply passes through the Unown, shielding itself from their attacks. Unown start making a formation, to stop Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo from getting into the tower. However, Mewtwo tells Red not to worry, as it conjures a tornado, using Psywave to defeat the Unown. Mewtwo manages to defeat every Unown, who fall down, defeated. Red is quite amazed how Mewtwo brought them all with a single strike, but Mewtwo claims it is due to the rules of "Time Attack" mode of the tower they are about to enter. Mewtwo takes them all to the top of the Trainer Tower, where normally the trainers fight their way to the top. However, Red, Green and Blue have to start from the top. Suddenly, Green and Blue run towards the edges of the tower. Blue finds his grandfather and Green her parents, locked up inside some spheres. Red warns them those are just 3D images, but is too late, as Blue and Green get captured with some cuffs, as does Red. Mewtwo severs the wires, freeing them all and uses psychic power to levitate them all inside the tower. Red finds it despicable Team Rocket would misuse Blue and Green's feelings to lure them into a trap. Mewtwo, however, believes it was their fault, since they have to be aware they are on enemy's territory. Red tells Green and Blue the enemy has seen they trained well and acquired ultimate skills, so they should be vary. Mewtwo uses its spoon, sensing a presence beyond a door. Blue is shocked to see his grandfather tied up, so sends his Pokémon to free him. Scizor tries to cut off Prof. Oak's shackles, but a force field blocks Scizor from doing so. An eye appears, claiming it is "R", the system of the tower. Blue finds it stupid the enemy would leave the prisoners to a computer system. The system is annoyed and electrocutes Blue's Pokémon. Mewtwo uses psychic force to free Oak, but nothing happens. The system taunts them, for no force will ever manage to damage the force field. The system starts releasing weapons to attack them all, claiming they have zero chance of rescuing Professor Oak. Blue doubts that and decides to prove the system wrong. The system claims it can analyze and predict any possible outcome and counter it. Blue asks if it knows that, then it must be certain what his sixth Pokémon is. The system senses something was infiltrated inside. It is Porygon2, who uses Zap Cannon, hitting the system, which disables the force field. Blue claims he had given Porygon2 the Salac Berry to increase its speed, so now Porygon2 frees Professor Oak, who knows where Green's parents are located. Porygon2 releases Green's parents, who come and hug their daughter. However, Blue points it is not over yet, for more enemies have arrived. Debut Move Recycle Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters